Q
'''"Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 6" '''is a GrumpOut video released on July 28th, 2015. It's also the sixth video in Q&A with the Grumps, as the title implies, where Arin, Danny, Ross, Barry, Suzy, and Kevin answer fan questions. Questions Please note: Questions are listed here verbatim, answers are paraphrased. * Q. Dan: Are you done with horror games after playing P.T.? ** I’ll never be done with whore games! DreadOut was just as scary as P.T. I have trouble with anything horror related. Though I’ll subject myself to it sometimes for the fans. (Danny) ** Five Nights at Freddy’s freaks me out. (Barry) * Q. Arin: From what I gather from Sequelitis you tend to be opposed to heavily story based, movie-like games. Do you think that games aren’t conducive to storytelling or that most games just implement it the wrong way? ** Movie-like yes. Story-based no. I don’t like cutscenes, but I’m fine with ways to drive emotions in games. (Arin) * Q. Arin and Dan: Who has the most patience between the both of you? ** We have different levels of patience for different topics. I have less patience for games and technology. Work and people too. (Arin) ** I have no patience for people being dicks. Ross once threw a ball at my face hard and I had no patience for that. * Q. How did you guys meet and why did you guys decide to make videos together? ** Gay bar. I sent Ninja Sex Party a YouTube message, and Dan replied. (Arin) ** I met Arin on Newgrounds, and later at Anime Expo. I introduced Arin to NSP, but he got to meet them in person before I did. I met Barry through Jon. Kevin just came around later. I almost thought I met JackSepticEye, but it was our new Irish intern Jack. (Ross) ** Ross had this “fan look” when we first met. A lot of us were together at a Halloween party. Barry helped teach me how to edit when we were still working out Steam Train, months before it debuted. (Danny) ** I met Arin at an anime convention at age 13. Arin tried to hook me up with his friend but that didn’t work out. We became friends ever since. Ross gave me a koala plush. I met Dan through working on the Dinosaur Laser Fight NSP video. I met Barry through Jon. Jacques freaked me out while Barry was playing Fez. I got my first tattoo the day we met Kevin. (Suzy) ** I met Arin at Jirard’s place through Jon. I met Holly the night before she got married. (Barry) ** I applied to a bunch of editing jobs, including Game Grumps, but forgot that I had applied there for a while. Arin contacted me. I tried to be professional during my interview, but quickly became laid back. I didn’t realize I was talking to Egoraptor at the time. (Kevin) Trivia * Jack, who runs the camera during Q&A with the Grumps, appears briefly when he's brought up. Description Knock knock. Who's there? Questions and Answers with the Game Grumps Part Six! Ha ha ha ha ha! External links Category:GrumpOut Videos Category:Live Action Videos Category:Q&A with the Grumps Episodes